Inside the Mind of Ophelia
by R.C. Ann
Summary: Go inside the mind of Ophelia.  See what she is really thinking about: Hamlet, her crazed and tortured soul, Elsinore Castle, etc.  This documentation includes side notes and a conclusion.


**Bindings of Elsinore  
Ophelia, Maiden of Denmark  
Elsinore Castle, Denmark**

It has been a few days since the late King Hamlet passed. The kingdom was stricken with it's happiness and prosperity and replaced with depression and pain. I walked through the streets of Elsinore castle and saw the morbid people's faces. Everyone was cloaked in black, from head to toe. The children are not seen playing and joking in the streets. No carts or markets portray the inviting warmth of goods and sweets. It is almost like the whole kingdom stopped, a sudden void of space.

My father says that everyone passes sooner or later. I questioned, how can King Hamlet's death be a brevity to those who loved and adored him? Is it not like the ocean water spraying upon the dry sand every minute, slipping away into the deep abyss of the great blue. Has anyone faith? Ay, no one is faithful these days. The only remorse I see is the remorse that sits upon my Prince Hamlet's brow. Hamlet has taken his father's death hard, a burden twice as heavy.

Upon this depression and remorse came a wedding. Claudius, the late King Hamlet's brother, and Gertrude, the queen, were married. It was indeed a very fast paced married that I did not understand. Should not a maiden wait a longer time period? Nevertheless, happy and cheerful times fell upon Elsinore Castle once more. The one person that did not pick this happiness with present surprise was, yet again, my Prince Hamlet. He was disgusted with his uncle for marrying his mother. I did not understand him when he was talking about how this would change everything and how these aren't joyous times.

Even though he is stubborn, I long to see my prince's face, I long to console him. Hath he not the one to carry this burden alone? Why should he? Dear Hamlet will be driven to the ends of the earth in deep depression and remorse. His happiness and joyous mood has drained out of his very soul. I miss seeing him lively full of laughter and hope.

Tonight, there will be a gathering in Elsinore's great hall. There, I will see Hamlet but what words shall I speak? These words I will speak mustn't be too harsh or too soft. I cannot make up my mind yet, undecided.

In the great hall, King Claudius recognized, yet again, his marriage to the queen. As I listened, I decided not to speak a word or breathe a sound to Hamlet. Keeping silent was, for me, my best interest. As I listened, King Claudius expressed his worries or the young Prince Fortinbras threatening Denmark. Everyone was outraged, some were scared, others seemed uninterested. Among the few that were interested were Voltemand and Cornelius. All too soon they left graciously and then, my brother came to the king. Laertes stood before King Claudius and asked if he can return to France. Quietly under my breathe I said, "no." I then looked towards my father and caught a glimpse of his faltered smile which meant no. Laertes wished it to happen, I did not agree with my brother returning to school, but apparently he won my father's favour. My father reluctantly agreed to Laertes request. Laertes then looked over at me for my approval, and I nodded with a vague smile; he knew that his decision made me uneasy, he knew that I didn't want him to go back to France. For I know Laertes though, and his schooling was in league with his love for Denmark, my father, and I.

King Claudius was delighted and happily obliged Laertes' request to return to France. I was forced to accommodate to the decision even though I did not like it. Like I decided, I did not breathe a word of protest.

The hall then turned to Hamlet, who was mourning and cloaked in black. Even though the late king's death was so sudden, everyone seemed to be coming back to normal. No more black was shown in the room, except for Hamlet. King Claudius asked Hamlet why he was so depressed and grieving over the death of his father still. Before Hamlet replied, he gazed at me. I thought he was trying to say something through his dangerous looking eyes. I avoided his intimate gaze and looked elsewhere. Before Hamlet can reply, Gertrude comes to his aid by putting words in his mouth. She tells the hall that he is mourning over his father's death. Her gentle face acknowledged Hamlet's. Gertrude then told Hamlet that he needn't grieve anymore, for what is done is done; therefore, no one can change the past. Offended slightly, Hamlet retorts that his sorrow is truly meant and truly felt; nevertheless, it is not a fake sorrow or brief like some.

At that time, I looked up at Hamlet. His face was pale and stricken with any thought of happiness. His continued grief is like a retrograde that is forced upon the whole kingdom. I try to catch his gaze, but Claudius continues to speak to Hamlet about how he is next in line to the throne. I did not know why Claudius kept [literally ripping Hamlet's soul apart but it had progressed far deeper. Claudius then demanded that Hamlet will not be returning to Wittenberg. I take a deep sigh and look over at Gertrude who was smiling. She gracefully went to Hamlet and pleaded that he would stay here. He agreed without hesitation, though I know he would have went back to his education.

Before I exit the great hall, I give Hamlet a simple but yet sullen smile. He looks at me and then turns away to greet Horatio, Marcellus, and Barnardo. I take one last look at Hamlet and walk off knowing that the mourning and grief he is feeling cannot just be postponed. I cannot imagine the great impact on my life if my father died. I would love to share Hamlet's pain, but I simply cannot for I know nothing of what his pain feels like...

**Side Notes:**

**[As Ophelia exits, Hamlet is left alone. He contemplated on his death, but knows that suicide is frowned upon by God. He expressed deep resentment and disgust for his mother's hasty marriage to Claudius. He wishes he could express his opinion more, but vows to keep his silence. Horatio, Marcellus, and Bernardo then enter the room in a haste. At first, Hamlet thinks that Horatio has returned to Denmark to see the wedding of his mother and his uncle. But, rest assured, Horatio tells Hamlet that he has not come back for the reason. Hamlet trusts Horatio for Horatio is one of his good friends that he trusts. They fill Hamlet in on what they saw on the platform the previous night: Hamlet's father's ghost. Hamlet agrees to stay on the platform for the night to see the visitation of his father's ghost.**

As I retired to a private room in the castle to contemplate on the previous meaning, my brother Laertes pays me a visit. I welcome him in with open arms and tell him everything I thought during that little session in the great hall. He laughs slightly, he laughs at my childish youth. I greatly admire my brother, for I think he is compassionate and brave. I always like to hear his opinionated answers to problematic situations. Laertes always tries to make the best out of every single situation possible. I know that my brother will always be there in my time in need, but will I be there, armed and brave, in his time of need?

We carried out a conversation and before I knew it, Hamlet was dragged into it. He warned me that Hamlet's love is just a fools love. He tells me it is just his youthful actions that have been controlling his feelings. This struck me hard. I knew Hamlet loved me with all his heart. How dare Laertes say such a thing! Ay, no words of Laertes can come up against Hamlet's love. And then, he goes on saying that Hamlet belongs to the state, for he cannot choose who he can wed. I looked away from Laertes for I know not of his kind and gentle words anymore. I felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. Frustration and fury upon anger rose in my head. I wanted to hit Laertes with a painful blow. What does _he_ know about love!? Bah! nothing whatsoever.

He then persists on telling me that women are vulnerable and do not know how to handle situations. I laughed to myself quietly. If he heard what he was saying, he would be in the same state I am in right now. I look toward him one more time and say remind him to follow his own advice, to practice what he preaches. Laertes is known to be a troublemaker on his own, so why would he be warning me of hidden dangers?

As soon as I finished my retort, my father walks into the room and urges Laertes to make haste. I just stay seated holding my tongue as I watch my father pray leave to Laertes. My father reminds Laertes to make wise decisions about: friendship, speaking with caution, holding a good reputation, the right attire, good judgement, never to borrow nor give any money, and to be consistent with the times and his surroundings.

As Laertes leaves for the door, I remember him turning around once more and asking me to keep his secret quiet. I faithfully reply that his secret will be kept with honesty. Even though my brother mocked Hamlet's love, I will miss my brother greatly.

I was ready to leave the room, but my father stopped me quite suddenly. Seeing that I am keeping a secret, he questions me. I have never lied to my father and I wasn't going to now. Even though Laertes made me swear not to breathe a word, I did not want to loose my father's trust. Everything spilled out too quickly I cannot recollect. Dismayed, my father told me that I should not believe in Hamlet's 'love talk' and that my head should be removed from the clouds. He repeated Laertes words as if they had rehearsed them before they were to talk with me. At the end of our conversation, he forbid me to ever see Hamlet again due to his position of royalty and lustful actions. I had no choice to agree with him for everything my father says has to be right always.

He was content with my decision and had faith that I wouldn't brake his promise. He then bade me farewell and I was left alone again. I love Hamlet more than anything and he loves me, he told me. Did he mean it? Why do I doubt, I know he does... but what if he doesn't? What is he is using me and not considering my thoughts and feelings?

While I was sewing in my closet, Hamlet barged in. His clothing were skewed and his behaviour was not normal. I quickly got up and observed his condition questioning what had happened. He then violently grabbed my frail wrist and swung me across the room like a watch dog slinging a dead rabbit. All I could do was stare at him in amazement wondering what had caused him to become like this. Hamlet then grabbed my arm again and looked at me with his once gentle but now dangerous eyes. I was gasping for air as tears slipped out of the corner's of my eyes. He was talking in violent tones that scared me. Then, Hamlet reluctantly let his grip go and exited out of my room. He left me standing in the middle of my closet, bewildered.

I then quickly rushed to my father telling him all that happened. Words poured out of my mouth faster than a stream of water. I was scared and frightened and did not know what to do. Laertes was right! I should have heed his warning. My father asked various amounts of questions, but my replies were, 'He is mad I tell you!' or, 'Does he love me not?'

I saw my father ponder over my words. He then told me that Hamlet is mad for my love. I looked at him bewildered for I remember him telling me that Hamlet's love was fake, a scam. No matter, I then persisted and told my father that I have been avoiding Hamlet's countless letters and his presence. At this point, my father was raging with fury. He then told me he would be telling Claudius about this. He stormed out of the room enraged.

Again, I was left alone, left to think of all of the things my father and Laertes had said to me. Hamlet's love had to be true. What if it wasn't? My head was spinning with the possibilities of Hamlet's true love or his love being fake, being fraud.

My father and King Claudius wish to see Hamlet's actions. They plan to spy on him while he would be talking with me. My father then positions me in the place that Hamlet will see me. He then told me to act naturally like nothing is wrong. I agree and they quickly go off to hide.

**Side Notes:**

**[Before Hamlet talks with Ophelia, he reflects on death in his 'To Be or Not to Be' speech. He contemplates on the thought of: is it better to be living or to be dead. Hamlet then expresses that thought prevents most of us from acting.**

I see Hamlet enter. Trying not to let my feelings get the best of me, I begin our conversation. At the beginning of our conversation, I attempt to give him his gifts he gave me back for I did not want gifts that had no true value or meaning anymore. I knew Hamlet's love for me was fake, so I was determined to find out if that was fact at this moment. I then remember Hamlet teasing me and saying that he once loved me, but denied every single feeling he even felt for me. He then begins shouting that I should retreat to a nunnery. He continues shouting and then demands to know where my father is. I crossed my fingers behind my back and lie that he is at home. Hamlet then forgets he ever asked that and continues to tease me and mock me. He wished me ill and criticized are women as slanderous. All I could do was stand there and watch Hamlet's violent actions. I exclaimed that it was a shame and horrid to see his downfall into madness. No other words I had could explain his grief or insanity.

The players came to Elsinore and everyone was excited. Bright colours and flags of all sorts were flourished. The mood at the castle was excellent, happy, and back to normal again... except for Hamlet. I sit up by the king and the queen to watch the well performed show by the players. They are known to be the best actors in the whole wide world. I heard of their great productions. I overheard that Hamlet rewrote the play and I am awaiting to see the outcome.

Gertrude asked Hamlet to sit by her, but he refused because I am the 'metal more attractive.' I was greatly embarrassed and offended at Hamlet's words but persisted in ignoring him. Hamlet then presented himself to me subjecting me to uncomfortable comments. Trying to avoid his mad and livid gaze, he constantly kept referring to inappropriate talk. He finally gets up and sits next to me telling me that his mother is as jubilant as ever even when his father died within two hours. I then correct Hamlet by saying it has been at least two months since the death of the late king.

Thankfully, the show starts and Hamlet secedes into a quiet 'mode.' I comment on the brief prolonge, but Hamlet retorts with, 'it is a brief as woman's love.' I kept my silence. As the play went on, Hamlet got up to speak to Claudius. I just continued to watch. All of a sudden out of nowhere, the king gets up and demands for lights. I had no idea whatsoever about what was happening. I rose out of my seat to watch the commotion.

As sea of green light, dim light, sharp light. Cool colours and warm colours clash on the canvas of our world. Hath not light and life fair to my poor, poor, dear father? He hath gone died a noble death, he is gone. Why doth it end like this? No, begone, the ending is not supposed to be revealed.

QUIET.

All is silent.

Beseech you and your presence.

The queen, the beautified queen, has no words of council?

She just stares at me, cries, stares, cries... an ongoing process like life.

While she cries, the king shakes his noble head.

What of it?

Shaking of the head is a simple movement.

Just as simple as death is... a shameful thing.

Oh what will my brother say?

I will present this to him and tell him, console him, and tell him everything.

Flowers bring happiness to the heart, but bitter thoughts to the soul.

REMEMBER.

Thy young women loose will loose their most valuable gift if vulnerable, I should know, my brother told me once upon a time.

I strut a course across the noble hall humming to myself of the betrayed love Hamlet had offered me.

He spit on me, taunting me, how dreadful a human.

Alas! I loved him.

Nay, I did not.

My father would know the answer!

He is a noble one, I pray you mark!

My brother!

My dear Laertes came to see me.

I gave him flowers, flowers that substitute kind words and thoughtfulness.

I sang out of my heart.

ALAS, PURE HEARTED!

Giving flowers.

I fixed everything, I am the compromiser in this situation.

Good Ophelia, you did well.

By and by, this suffering must ease the pain of everyone.

All are gathered and everyone is back.

All is happy.

All is good, good, good, good.

My father would have praised me for fixing everything.

Gone and gone again.

I praise thy soul and intentions.

Leave me be.

**Epilogue:**  
Laertes craves for revenge for his sister's death. He vows to kill Hamlet, and Claudius is proud to help [thinking that Hamlet had been executed in England. Hamlet escaped his death by switching his letter's with Rosencrantz and Guildenstern's fate. He switched onto a pirate ship which is happy to take him back home.

Ophelia is then buried in the graveyard. Her ceremony is dramatic as Laertes jumps into the grave. Hamlet them pronounces himself [demonstrating power. Laertes comes out of the grace, tries to strangle Hamlet, and fails. Hamlet tells Laertes that he loved Ophelia more than he did and he is sorry to see her loss. On a spontaneous note, Hamlet leaves.

Laertes and Hamlet then fight for their revenge. Laertes' sword is poisoned and the cup for Hamlet to drink is poisoned too. They bout and Claudius offers Hamlet the poison, but he refuses. The Gertrude drinks the poison and falls dead. Hamlet is then wounded by the poisoned sword. The men then switch swords in the process. Laertes is then wounded by the sword and tells Hamlet the secret plot. Enraged, Hamlet cuts Claudius with the sword and forces him to drink the poisoned cup. Claudius dies, Laertes and Hamlet forgive each other. Laertes then dies. Horatio then wants to commit suicide, but Hamlet tell him he needs to tell his story. Hamlet then dies and leaves Denmark to Fortinbras.

Fortinbras comes, looks at the mess and comments. He then takes Denmark and honours Hamlet with great respect.


End file.
